


Liability

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kidnapping, Trappers, discussion of blood and violence, some mention of torture, spoilers for book 3 demo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: After being mistaken for detective Dinah Greene, Serena Willis is kidnapped by trappers looking to catching in on the large bounty. This scene takes place after Unit Bravo rescues her. What changes will she find in the wake of this trauma and how will it affect her (non)relationship with Mason?
Relationships: Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)/Other(s)
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Liability

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fall for Unit Bravo prompt list from wayhavenmonthly on tumblr  
> Day 2: dead
> 
> This is a small excerpt from a larger canon divergent au I've been playing around with. Don't know if I will ever finish it, but I've been enjoying playing around with it.

Mason is waiting for me in the hall as I exit my room.

“I think I’m capable of getting to the living room.” I say in a light tone not wanting to put too much thought into his being there. 

“Can’t risk it. Wouldn’t want you getting kidnapped again.” He smirks as he pushes off the wall to fall in step with me. We walk close together. Our arms occasionally brushing against one another. We don’t talk which isn’t out of the ordinary, but it doesn’t feel like the peaceful silences that we’ve shared in the past. I want to ask about it. I want to ask about why he stayed last night about what it means, but I’m afraid of what the answer will be. Maybe I’m mostly afraid of the fact that I want a certain answer.

It’ll be my first time seeing everyone since I was rescued from the trappers. I feel nervous and apprehensive. They will want to talk about what happened, about how I was captured and what happened to me. I’m not sure if I’m ready for it. It still feels distant like something that happened to someone else.

Dinah jumps from her seat as we enter the room and rushes to hug me. “Serena, I’m so sorry. This never would have happened if it wasn’t for me. What happened to you it’s all my fault.” Her blue eyes are soon filled with tears.

I return her hug and try and make soothing noises, “Don’t blame yourself. I was careless. I shouldn’t have let them get the jump on me. Besides, it’s better that it was me.”

I hear a low growl come from Mason, but I just try to ignore it and keep my attention focused on the distraught Dinah. “I’m here and I’m okay. This is all on the trappers.”

Once Dinah releases me, I walk over to my usual chair. I can feel everyone’s eyes watching me and it makes my skin itch. I don’t know what they are looking for. Are they looking to see whatever cracks this experience has left behind? Are they trying to reassure themselves that I’m fine? Are they calculating how much of a liability this will make me? As I settle into place, Mason takes up his usual perch next to me, an arm slung over the back of the chair and one leg crossed in front of him on the arm of the chair

They have questions which I answer to the best of my ability: how I was ambushed, what questions the trappers asked me, anything that might be important. Agent Greene has brought a voice recorder which I am grateful for. With any luck the agency can refer to the recording instead of constantly asking me the same questions. Nate is particularly interested in the botched handoff, in the woman who came to pay the bounty and collect “Dinah.” It’s difficult. When it was happening, my instinct was to just shut down, to go to some safe little corner of my mind where I wasn’t tied to a chair and in mortal danger. It’s what I want to do now. To retreat, but I know that this is important. Without meaning to I find myself leaning against Mason’s solid form for some form of reassurance.

As soon as I realize what I’m doing I straighten in the chair and break the contact. Then I feel his arm drop down onto my shoulders. If the others notice the exchange, they don’t comment which I am grateful for. The questions continue.

After what feels like an eternity, they seem to be satisfied with the information I have questions of my own, “how did you figure out I’d been taken?”

It’s Farah who answers, “we were supposed to watch a movie. You were late and not texting me back that only happens when it’s Mason’s fault.”

A soft chuckle escapes Mason, and I feel heat into my face at a memory from about a week ago. Farah had come searching for me when I wasn’t responding to her text messages. She had found us pressed together, Mason’s hand exploring under my shirt as his mouth attacked my neck, and she was determined to continue to tease me about it.

“Mason was getting his ass kicked by Adam in the training room.” That stops his chuckling, “so I knew it wasn’t that. You wouldn’t stand me up. Something had to wrong.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I tend to be punctual.” I say with a lightness I do not feel. “Have you been able to get any information from the captured trappers?”

“Not much that we didn’t already know.” Adam replies.

“What about the man who was,” I pause for a moment. I want to say torturing. It felt like torture and I can’t help but run a hand over my side. The marks from the prod have healed, but I can almost still feel the electricity and magic from it. I look up and see Dinah’s red-rimmed eyes and how unlike her usual fun-loving self-Farah is acting. “The man who was questioning me; he wasn’t with the trappers who captured me. He should know more about that woman.”

“We would love to question him but-“ Nate pauses and glances toward where Mason and I sit, “-we can’t do that.”

“Did he escape?” I ask try to suppress the shiver of fear that thought gives me.

Mason’s arm tightens on my shoulder and he speaks, “no. I killed him.”

“Yes.” Adam’s tone is clipped and a tension falls over the group.

My thoughts swirl. The Agency focuses on nonlethal intervention. This is the first time I’ve heard of an agent taking a life on a mission, and it’s because of me. My memory of the moment Mason and Nate arrived was hazy at best. I remember pain and blood, so much blood. The interrogator standing in front of me and then he was gone. Mason’s eyes swimming in my vision, feeling his hands on my face as if from a great distance, and being sure that it was just a dream.

“His back was broken when he hit the wall. These things happen; it’s unfortunate that we aren’t able to question him, but the most important thing is that you are safe, Serena.” Nate, always the diplomate, clarifies.

“Oh,” I don’t really know how to respond. Part of me is glad. I’m glad that he was dead that he had paid for what he had done to me.

“Until the threat is eliminated, neither the detective nor Serena should be out on their own. Unless here or at the police station one of us will accompany you.” Adam commands. “I’ve said it before and I will say it again, detective, I think you should stay here at the warehouse.”

“And I’ll say it again, Adam, no. I’m willing to spend some nights here- “she shares a smile with Nate “-but I will have my independence.”

“Guess I’ll be spending a lot of time inside then.” I say.

“I’m sure I can help you fill the time,” Mason replies with a purr.

“Can we do a puzzle? Please say we can do a puzzle” I respond more than happy to return to the usual routine of jokes and innuendos. It’s easy to shove my confusing feelings in a little box and go back to this. I can pretend to be fine. Everything will be fine. Won’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments give me life!


End file.
